


An Empire for the Three of Us

by Out of Tune (magicpiano)



Series: The Roses, The Empire, And The Engines of War [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, I guess? The timeline is very bad because Napoleon is alive but also Marius and Cosette are married, I swear my real fics are better than this, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory Negotiations, This is exactly as dumb as the summary seems, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/Out%20of%20Tune
Summary: Marius is in love with Napoléon. He is also in love with Cosette.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Marius Pontmercy, Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Marius Pontmercy/Cosette Fauchelevent
Series: The Roses, The Empire, And The Engines of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	An Empire for the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrollingfromtheBarricade (ShitpostingfromtheBarricade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/gifts).



> Inspired by [this.](https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/jiznj0/my_29f_husband_32m_became_obsessed_with_napoleon/)  
> This is discord's fault, but ShitpostingfromtheBarricade in particular.
> 
> No warnings except maybe extreme stupidity.

"I am sorry Marius, but I just can't keep doing this!"

"Cosette please! Just listen," Marius said as he attempted to take her suitcase from her hand. Cosette quickly moved her case behind her and out of Marius' reach. Marius frowned but he let his hand fall limply to his side.

"Explain what?" Cosette asked bitterly. "That you love him more than me? That you would rather be with him?"

"No, it's not like that. It's never been like that." The earnestness in his voice made Cosette hesitantly look back up at him.

"Then what Marius? What?" Cosette willed herself to not start crying. She wouldn't cry over being dumped. He wasn't the first man to love an idea more than her. No, that title belonged to the man she would no longer call a father. He didn't deserve the title and apparently Marius didn't deserve the title of husband either.

"I love you Cosette!" Marius said it the same way he always did except this time it was different, something hung in the air unsaid.

"But?" Cosette prodded because there was always a but.

"I love him too." Marius confessed quietly.

"There isn't room for him in our bed." Cosette spat back.

"But there can be room for us in his!" Marius exclaimed his passion and love evident in his eyes. "He is an emperor! He has a big bed! An emperor sized one in fact."

"Us?" Cosette asked, not daring to hope.

Marius nodded smiling. "He wants to meet you. I think you might like him once you get to know him."

Cosette hesitated. She wanted to meet the man her husband loved, she wanted to be part of his life in every way, she wanted, and yet...

"All my life I have been looking for a home. Just like you. I found my home here with you, but my foolish heart has decided that he is part of it too. He is as much my home as you are." Marius explained.

She didn't understand, not really, but so desperately she wanted to find a real home. If Marius said he could be that then maybe Napoleon might not be so bad.

"Please, just meet him." Marius begged as he grabbed her hands. "I think the three of us could be amazing together. Don't you want to be an empress?"

She never thought she could move so far up in the world. She was practically a child slave. But that wasn't the important part. "I don't want to rule a country. I want to be with you."

"You can be. We can all be together!" Marius really looked like he believed that the three of them could be happy together.

Cosette put down her suitcase. "I will meet him, but I will make you no promises."

Marius' grin was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is called Emperor’s Merciful Lark. I have decided, and as the first person to write it, I think I have naming privileges.


End file.
